Out Of Mandos
by Neon Star
Summary: Glorfindel comes from Mandos, and Elrond is sent a vision to go find him. But Darkness hunts them both.
1. Glorfindel's POV

Glorfindel, Elrond and all belong to Tolkien. This is a story of Glorfindel's return to ME, and his meeting with Elrond. No slash is in this.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Out of Mandos  
  
I sat within the halls of Mandos, my thoughts dark with the memories long fought. I do not know how long have been there, for time was not present in that place. But I grieved for and laughed at the memories that passed before my mind. The least of the ones that grieved me was my death, for tis, I died nobly enough, saving who I could, and I took one more demon with me out of the world. But I could not help feel that I was unfulfilled, that I had another task. And I was right, for the lord of Mandos, the Valar Namo, approached me.   
  
"Glorfindel," he called, and thus I raised my head at his voice.  
  
"My lord," I whispered.  
  
"I know you have felt a weariness, an unfulfilled destiny within you. And it is true, for you are a part of a greater thing to unfold. Do you not remember not what you died for?" he asked.  
  
"I do, my lord," I said.  
  
"Those for whom you died have now passed, but their children and grandchildren have come. You are to be sent back to help one of them," he said.  
  
I raised my eyes to his in shock, then again averted them. I wished to ask why me, but dared not.  
  
"Do you object?" he asked.  
  
"No, my lord," I said, for Mandos is not pleasant, but a place to regret and sorrow over your past. I wished not to do it further.  
  
"Then you shall be sent back and he who you shall guard shall come for you," he said.  
  
I felt a great pull in my spirit, and Mandos disappeared before my eyes. When I awoke, though I remembered not blacking out, I was standing beside a rock grave covered in yellow flowers. The place was familiar, but I knew it not, for I knew not who was I for my memory was striped from me, and I was as a child. But I knew I should wait, and so I sat upon the grave, and waited for whatever would come. 


	2. Elrond's POV

I, Elrond Halfelven, write this of my own hand. For I wish to have a record of what has come to pass. I had a dream a few nights previous. I dreamt of a golden hair child with the spirit of old, of one of the first. I knew him not, nor did he know me. But we were both under threat, for a dark shadow was over us, threatening our existence. The child seemed calm even in the face of this threat, and I felt calm because of him. But the shadow did not slow, and it engulfed the child first, before I could save him. Then it came after me, and enclosed around me as well. Then I woke up. A curious dream, for I am not accustomed to having such dreams, being as young an elf as I, one of only four hundred years.  
  
But I felt strongly for this vision, and knew I should search for this golden haired child, but did not know where to go. I though back upon the vision, and remembered it being near an Abyss, next to a stone grave covered in flowers, as it was in the beginning of my vision. My mind rove over the different legends I have heard of in my life, and I came upon the answer. The Abyss of Thorn Sir, where Glorfindel of the house of Golden Flower fell with the Balrog. I knew that this was the right place. So I left my dwelling place and after gathering what I could for the journey, I burdened my horse and rode toward that place, hoping that this was true, and not a foolish vision after all.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It has been three days travel to the place that I dreamed of. It is amazing in so many ways. You can almost feel the echoes of the old battle that was fought here, and hear the weeping that took place here for those that had fallen.  
  
I am looking for the child I saw, or at least some being, but I cannot see anyone here in this place. Maybe if I ride forth to the grave site and look around. I ride on and dismount near that place, then went continued on foot. I approached the grave slowly, and notice that not all is as it should be. I see a glint of gold, not the gold of the flowers, but of hair.  
  
I approach and look down at the small elf, of no more then five years, child lying there. He is naked, except for his hair, which was long enough to cover him. His eyes were closed, and he was as still as death. This is the child that I have been searching for, but am I too late to save him.   
  
I quickly take my cloak off and wrap it around the child, then lift his small form into my arms. I pray to Valar as I check to see if is still life within him. 


	3. Glorfindel's and Elrond's POVs

Okay, I can't find out what is you in Sindarin, so the translation is rough, besides that some words don't fit completely. But please do not flame just because I screwed up a little on the language, I am still learning it.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Glorfindel's POV  
  
Warmth, that is the first thing I recognize as I come from the darkness that has enshrouded me. I can feel cloth against my skin, and I recognize the feeling of another Elf, though I have no memory of how I know these things. I just do.   
  
The one holding me is whispering something, and I find that I can understand what he is saying, but I do not fully understand everything. He does sound concern, I should try to let him I am alive.  
  
"Nin cuin," I breathe. (I/me alive)  
  
"Galu! Nin nauth gurth orthor. Edra heneb, hên, " the elf said gently. (Blessedness! I thought death conquered, (you). Open (your) eyes, child.}  
  
I struggle and finally open my eyes. At first, all as blurry, but it comes into focus. I am then looking into the dark gray eyes of the elf holding me. He is a young one, maybe a few years old, with dark hair, so very unlike my golden hair. I can sense he is kind, and gaining wisdom, but I do not know how this is.  
  
At the same time, he is studying me as well and seems to read something in my eyes as I read from his.  
  
"Iaur min!" he exclaims. (Ancient one!)  
  
"Ai! Al, mellon," I say, giggling slightly, (Ah! No, friend.)  
  
"Esta?" he asks. ((Your) Name?)  
  
I search my memory, but could not remember it. That is very strange, for I know I knew it once.  
  
"Nin gerin al isto o ha," I say, trouble brewing in my heart. Why can I not remember? (I have no knowledge of it.)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Elrond's POV  
  
I look down at him sadly. I am sure he is of the ancient, for his eyes tell so. They have that ancient wisdom in them that I have only seen in the elder, the first. But he does not seem to remember, and that wisdom is clouded by something. But I shall not press, for this child is still to weak to answer everything.  
  
I look around and realize in full where we are. This is where Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower fell, and was laid underneath this stone grave. I look again at the child. Golden hair, and bright green eyes, just like how lore described Glorfindel of old. The child was upon Glorfindel's grave and that is where I found him. Glorfindel protected my family in the days of old, who better to send to help me?  
  
"Nin esta Glorfindel," I say. (I will name (you) Glorfindel.)  
  
He smiles and then hugs my neck. He then pulls back and looks at me.  
  
"Esta?" he asks. ((Your) Name?)  
  
"Elrond Half-Elven," I answer him, returning his smile slightly.  
. 


End file.
